It is well known to use in pickup trucks and the like rugged boxes which are generally mounted toward the front of the bed of the pickup truck and which generally extend completely across the pickup truck, including a lower part which extends down into the bed and an upper part which is longer than the lower part and which generally extends onto and rests on the side panels of the truck. Boxes of this type can have a single lid which would generally open about a hinge axis extending the length of the box or a pair of lids, one on each side, each of which would pivot upwardly (in a butterfly manner) about the same hinge axis or different hinge axes extending transversely across the box.
The utility of these boxes is virtually unlimited, and hence they are often referred to simply as "utility boxes" although they are more commonly referred to as tool boxes. In this specification, the term "tool box" will be used generically, although it is understood that the term is applicable to a box of this type, regardless of its ultimate use.
Tool boxes of this type are subject to very great physical demands. Thus they must be quite strong in order to support a relatively large load of items placed in the box. In addition, the box must be strong enough to avoid cracking or breaking when jarred upon movement of the vehicle or when impacted upon by other objects located in the bed of the pickup truck. In addition, since the tool box will almost always be used outdoors, protection of the contents requires excellent sealing against moisture.
One representative tool box of this type is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 4,288,011, although the tool box shown therein is somewhat different in that the two main parts are telescopically adjustable with respect to each other.
In any event, because of their size and the structural demands placed upon them, tool boxes of this type have been manufactured and sold only as a completed unit.
However, the relatively large size of tool boxes of this type places limitations on their manufacture and distribution. Manufacturing procedures are limited to those which can be used for such a large item. For example, the procedures for finishing the exterior of the tool box are limited. For example, it would not be economically practical to finish an item of this size by dipping processes whereby a unit is dipped into a bath to treat or paint the interior or exterior surfaces.
In addition, distribution through commerce of tool boxes of this type has been limited. When sold through conventional retain channels, the large size of the unit has dictated that the wholesaler or retailer can maintain only a limited number in inventory. In addition, because of its large size, the tool box could not have been distributed through channels of commerce other than wholesale and retail establishments. Specifically, its size prevented sale of such tool boxes through catalogs or the like because the large size is greater than the relatively stringent size limitations of frequently used package shippers.